This Time, It's Goodbye
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: "Neh, Shizu-chan, have you gotten tired of me yet? Ah, but don't worry, this is the last time you'll ever see me." Character Death. Shizaya.


**Before you ask, yes, this was inspired by a couple of Shizaya fics so don't be surprised that I borrowed the ideas, just twisting it a bit for my liking.**

**R & R**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Neh, Shizu-chan, did you know that Simon's new sushi recipe involved cheese? I suppose not, since you can't go there anymore."

Izaya chuckled humorlessly.

"It was amusing to see Dotachin and his gang's green faces when Simon offered their 'specialty'. You should've seen how fast they ran away from the restaurant."

He sighed.

"See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan."

* * *

"Neh, Shizu-chan, there's a bouquet for you this morning. It seems that Shinra and Celty came to visit."

He paused.

"Shinra's been busy with the sudden rise of his clients… oh, don't give me that look. It wasn't me this time. As for Celty, I've already given back her head. I had to threaten Shingen just to help her."

There was silence again.

"Shinra's the only guy who has blackmail on me, so don't be surprised about this. I owe him favors, too."

He stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shizu-chan."

* * *

"Neh, Shizu-chan, Kasuka-kun's going to England. He got the lead role as usual. My sisters were going ga-ga over him."

He unwrapped a huge poster that showed an image of the said actor in a bartender uniform.

"Did you know that the only reason why he accepted the part even though it has low pay was because of you? He said over the news that he's dedicated it to you."

The informant discarded the poster.

"I envy you. You have a loving brother. Even until now… he never forgets to send word to you. Ah, but if Mairu and Kururi are like that to me, I'd probably be creeped out. It's too OOC for them."

He snorted.

"I'm sure your protozoan brain won't be able to understand that. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow, Shizu-chan."

* * *

"Neh, Shizu-chan, I brought ootoro today. I don't share it to just anyone, so you better be thankful that I'm willing to give some to you."

Izaya sighed as he took a bite of his precious sushi.

"You know, Ikebukuro isn't as interesting as it was when you were still around. Sure, the gangs are active but they're all predictable. That's why I love humans, unlike a monster like you."

He placed down his box of sushi.

"But even though you're a monster, I owe it to you for making my days in Ikekubukuro filled with excitement, I guess."

He gathered his things and waved.

"We can continue this some other time. See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan."

* * *

"Neh, Shizu-chan, your boss… Tanaka Tom, was it? He got married to that Vorona lady last week. They actually sent you an invite, even if they knew you couldn't come."

He fished out a white envelope with golden linings.

"They actually based the colors of their wedding on your hair color… well, fake hair color. I wasn't invited, but you of all people should know that I have my ways of knowing about the reception."

Izaya opened the envelope and looked at the photo inside.

"They also adopted a little girl after they learned that Vorona lady was infertile. Her name's Shizuka. They named her after you."

He pocketed the envelope.

"See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan."

* * *

"Neh, Shizu-chan, Shinra and Celty got married last night. Oh, this time, I'm invited. So are you. After years and years of denial, Celty finally accepted him and now they're headed to Moscow for their honeymoon."

Izaya showed his camera.

"Still don't believe me? I took a lot of pictures to prove it. And could you actually believe that they appointed me as the Best Man? Really, me, the heartless informant of Shinjuku?"

His eyes softened.

"I can't blame him for choosing me. I won't admit it to his face, but he's actually my best friend. And I, his."

He paused for a while.

"Ah, I'm sure you won't appreciate your greatest enemy prattling his sappy little secrets so I guess that's that for today. See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan."

* * *

"Neh, Shizu-chan, did you know that Kasuka asked Ruri to marry him? Hm, of course you do. He visited yesterday, after all."

The informant brought out four envelopes.

"Honestly, what is with the sudden weddings? Karisawa and her sidekick got engaged, too. Oh, and by the way, Celty's pregnant. They chose me as the kid's godfather."

He crossed his arms.

"Seriously, you'd think that they'd be wary of me, but it seems that Celty has finally let her guard down around me ever since Shinra proposed that I'd be their Best Man."

He placed the envelopes back in his jacket. He looked at his wristwatch.

"Oh, it's already this late? I'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan."

* * *

"Neh, Shizu-chan, I resigned from my job and decided to stop being an informant. As fun as it was before, it's boring now."

The former informant placed down his bouquet of flowers.

"I didn't stop gathering information, though. You know me, I hate not knowing things, and that's exactly why I hate unpredictable people and monsters like you."

He put his hands in his pocket.

"I couldn't even predict that your heart was going to fail you one day. Well, I should've expected it, with all the amount of nicotine you took in. I tried smoking once and the cigarette tasted horrible. I don't even understand how you can stand those things."

His eyebrows furrowed.

"It's your fault why you're here, you know. You should've took better care of your health."

He merely stared at the bouquet before leaving it there.

"Until next time. See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan."

* * *

"Neh, Shizu-chan, I went to Shinra a few days ago and he said I had leukemia. You may not know it, but I'm actually a cancer survivor. To think that my old illness would come back… I wasn't able to foresee it."

Izaya looked at the sky.

"It looks like I'm going after you now."

He closed his eyes.

"Neh, do you think there's an afterlife, something that we can look forward to once we die, or do we just cease to exist?"

He chuckled a bit.

"Why am I even asking you this? You're a protozoan, so of course you won't be able to answer me."

His phone vibrated.

"Those must be my sisters. Guess I'll see you tomorrow, Shizu-chan."

* * *

"Neh, Shizu-chan, have you gotten tired of me yet? Ah, but don't worry, this is the last time you'll ever see me."

Izaya had a sad smile on his face.

"I've been visiting you for a year now, every single day. It must be irritating to see the face of this 'flea' that you hate so much, huh. I won't come back here anymore. I wish that I should've said this before but alas… anyways, I'm only saying this once so you better listen attentively."

He took a deep breath.

"I hate you, and I always will. I hate that you're unpredictable. I hate that I can't control you. I hate that you're different from all my other humans yet you're just like them. I hate that you can be as human as any other person, but only when I'm not around to see it."

By this time, the raven's fists were clenched and shaking, and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"And I hate… just how much I actually… love you."

The former informant wiped his tears.

"I finally said it."

He paused for a while to recompose himself.

"This is the only time… that you'll ever see me cry, you hear me, protozoan? I won't be doing it again. And because you're the only actual person out there, even if you're a monster, that can actually make me feel human, I'll give you two presents for your birthday to remember me by. I won't be able to give it in person."

He looked down.

"This time, it's goodbye, Shizu-chan."

* * *

_"Are you sure about this, Izaya-san?"_

_"Of course. Who do you think you're talking to?"_

_"But you—"_

_"I'm dying anyway. It's the least I can do, Kasuka-kun. Neh, can you give this to him in my stead?"_

* * *

"Huh…? Where am I?"

The former blond-haired man sat up abruptly.

He never noticed the familiar fur-trimmed jacket on the side of his bed.

"Doctor, he's awake! The operation was a complete success!"

* * *

_On that day, a pair of brown eyes snapped open._

_On that day, a pair of red eyes closed forever._

* * *

**I hope this was satisfactory.**

**For those who didn't understand, Shizuo was just in a coma for the entire year because he smoked a lot and his heart collapsed. I purposefully wrote it like that so you guys would think he was dead. As for Izaya, he was visiting him everyday in the hospital. He's a cancer survivor, but his leukemia came back because he never truly recovered from it.**

**Izaya gave his heart (physically and emotionally) to Shizuo.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
